


Родственные души, если честно

by Black_Mamba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soul Bond, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mamba/pseuds/Black_Mamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Прошло уже пять месяцев, – мрачно говорит Дерек. – Почему я до сих пор получаю эти предложения? Здесь же, наверное, все метки поддельные».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Родственные души, если честно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [soulmates tbh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316269) by [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep). 



Дерек бросает взгляд на папку, которую ему протягивает Питер.

– Это что?

Питер ухмыляется, и Дерек пролистывает ее. У него сердце опускается, когда он видит многочисленные досье разных мужчин и женщин, с описанием их карьер, увлечений, и в каждое включены фотографии крупным планом – на первый взгляд – идентичной метки пары в виде ворона, как на ключице Дерека.

– Прошло уже пять месяцев, – мрачно говорит Дерек. – Почему я до сих пор получаю эти предложения? Здесь же, наверное, все метки поддельные.

Пять месяцев с тех пор, как папарацци сделал снимок, на котором чересчур пылкий фанат тянет его за футболку, пять месяцев с тех пор, как миллионы людей в интернете поняли, что попавшее в объектив фотоаппарата родимое пятно – в действительности та самая метка, пять месяцев, как Дерек утопает в заявлениях от людей, которые готовы на все, чтобы он поверил: они с Дереком родственные души.

Дерек резко швыряет папку обратно Питеру. У него нет никакого желания даже читать про этих людей и их метки – фото с легкостью можно подделать. Черт, даже саму метку тоже, если привлечь умелого тату-мастера и наплевать на «магическую связь душ» или что там происходит, когда в первый раз касаешься метки пары.

Однажды Дерек думал, что ощутил это. Он даже не подозревал, что Кейт как-то случайно зашла, когда он переодевался в гримерной, и увидела его метку до того, как ее скрыли под гримом. Дерек был настолько влюблен в нее, что когда она на следующий день показала ему свою такую же метку на плече, он даже не засомневался. Восторженное ощущение счастья и любви было той самой связью душ, верно? Конечно, после того как Кейт воспользовалась его семейными связями, получила ведущую роль, она публично его бросила и облила грязью во всех таблоидах.

– Тебе придется начать с кем-то встречаться, – цедит Питер, стиснув зубы. – Мы должны привлечь внимание прессы до выхода твоего следующего фильма, а люди обожают сентиментальные истории из разряда «как я нашел свою вторую половинку». И как твой менеджер, я настойчиво рекомендую тебе…

– Хей, Дерек, вот сценарии, которые ты хотел посмотреть. Машина почему-то уже ждет тебя, чтоб отвезти на благотворительную игру Малой лиги (1) центрального района, но я сказал водителю…

Дерек проводит ребром ладони поперек горла, а потом бросает взгляд, полный отчаянья и паники, сначала на Питера, затем на папку на столе и обратно на Стайлза. И Стайлз, будучи самым проницательным и талантливым личным помощником в мире, тотчас понимает, в каком положении Дерек.

– Я сказал водителю, что мы уже спускаемся, потому что в Лос-Анджелесе сплошные пробки на дорогах, а мы не можем разочаровать маленьких игроков, – его лицо озаряет широкая улыбка, а потом он ухмыляется Питеру.

Питер закатывает глаза, когда Дерек поднимается из-за стола.   
– Дерек, это не означает, что мы закрыли тему.

– Спасибо, – с благодарностью говорит Дерек Стайлзу, как только они выходят из кабинета.

Стайлз смеется.  
– Ты же понимаешь, что мы приедем в центр на два часа раньше.

Дерек пожимает плечами, когда они садятся в машину.  
– Думаю, ты что-нибудь придумаешь.

И он прав. Стайлз приводит его в изумительную забегаловку, где они наслаждаются до абсурда идеальными пухлыми и сочными бургерами с добавкой всех любимых ингредиентов Дерека. Обед выходит спокойным, и Дерек машинально расслабляется, как обычно в присутствии Стайлза.

Он на самом деле не знает, кого благодарить за Стайлза в своей жизни. Дерек не уверен, как Стайлза вообще угораздило попробоваться на это место. Он начал работать через несколько недель после фиаско с папарацци, и, судя по резюме, Стайлз не имел опыта работы личным помощником или даже хоть какого-то желания работать в киноиндустрии. Питер нанял его лишь потому, что по непонятной причине у всех остальных претендентов после наведения справок были выявлены судимости. 

Дерек с улыбкой наблюдает, как Стайлз набивает рот картошкой колечками, и не поместившиеся покачиваются навесу. 

– Ага! Вот Дерек, которого должны увидеть дети! – говорит Стайлз с полным ртом, указывая на лицо Дерека. – Не хмурую недосягаемую кинозвезду, а кого-то настоящего!

– Я настоящий, – отвечает Дерек, пока Стайлз прожевывает.

– Я знаю, – тихо произносит Стайлз, похлопывая Дерека по руке. На секунду они становятся неимоверно близки, и Дерек – не в первый раз – отмечает, насколько Стайлз привлекателен. Дерек осознает, встреть он его на вечеринке или еще где, он бы выцеловал его длинные ресницы, языком соединил бы все родинки на щеке, незамедлительно уложил бы в кровать, а потом быстро бы о нем забыл, как и обо всех остальных любовниках на одну ночь. Но ситуация иная: Стайлз – его личный помощник, Дерек за последние месяцы хорошо узнал его, и теперь Стайлз ему небезразличен. И как же ужасно пытаться совладать с этим влечением.

Дерек понимает, что они слишком долго смотрят друг другу в глаза, и Стайлз внезапно со смущением отдергивает руку. Он поспешно начинает рассказывать про своего лучшего друга Скотта и выходки, которые они устраивали в старшей школе, и остаток разговора проходит легко и непринужденно. Со Стайлзом приятно проводить время – Дерек постоянно забывает, что тот на него работает.

Играть неимоверно весело, и Дерек, разделяя командный дух детей, растворяется в происходящем и в знакомом ощущении игры в бейсбол. Он скучал по этому, оставив спорт ради актерства, поэтому вновь быть на поле приятно. День проходит действительно классно, и просьб сфотографироваться и дать автограф намного меньше, чем просто покидать мячик с детьми. Они собирают приличную сумму, чему Дерек очень рад, потому что эти дети заслуживают сохранить свое поле.

Стайлз подбадривает игроков у кромки поля, громко смеясь. Игра заканчивается чересчур быстро. Дети бурлят энергией, и Дерек слишком поздно замечает Бобби и Джессику с переносными мини-холодильниками. Они со Стайлзом оказываются облитыми ледяной водой.

Стайлз бессвязно лопочет, и Дерек смеется и дрожит от внезапного холода, но это весело. Он смотрит, как Стайлз гоняется за ними по полю, кидаясь в них льдом, пока остальные подростки не присоединяются к ним, превращая поле в хаос.

Они забираются в машину в насквозь мокрой одежде, и Стайлз до сих пор истерично посмеивается.  
– Чувак, это было так классно, ты видел Джои, когда я ему сзади в футболку льда кинул?

Дерек пытается не любоваться слишком долго сверкающими каплями воды на коже Стайлза или тем, как белая футболка мокро липнет к торсу. Ткань почти просвечивается, и Дерек видит соски, несколько родинок, дорожку темных волос и большое родимое пятно на боку…

– Стайлз? – у Дерека сердце пускается вскачь.

– А?

– Ты… ты можешь… – Дерек не знает, как это сказать. Он просто наклоняется к Стайлзу и подносит руку к краю его футболки. Стайлз застывает, распахнув глаза, и не шевелится, когда Дерек осторожно обводит очертания родимого пятна через мокрую ткань.

Стайлз тихо со смирением вздыхает и задирает футболку. Это точно ворон Дерека, но таким он его никогда не видел. Он выглядит живым, настоящим, правильным на коже Стайлза – ничего общего с поддельными метками на всех тех фотографиях или с плоской татуировкой Кейт. Дерек касается его пальцем, чтобы еще раз погладить края, и по руке прокатывается волна тепла. Он не может дышать, будто каждый дюйм кожи покалывает от ощущений.

Когда Дерек вновь обретает способность четко мыслить, он спрашивает:  
– Ты вообще собирался мне говорить?

Стайлз пристально на него смотрит.  
– И ты бы мне поверил? Мне что, надо было прислать тебе сообщение: «Эй, мы родственные души, если честно», и все?

Дерек пытается думать, но тяжело сосредоточиться, когда тело вибрирует от потребности завершить связь.

Стайлз вздыхает.  
– Послушай, я просто хотел узнать тебя поближе. Даже если я не мог быть твоей второй половинкой, я хотел хоть как-то быть частью твоей жизни. Сделать ее лучше.

– Ты делаешь, – шепчет Дерек и тянет руку Стайлза к своей ключице, где находится метка. – Ты точно делаешь ее лучше, – говорит Дерек и целует Стайлза, сначала мягко, пока Стайлз не начинает стонать, не притягивает его ближе и не отвечает с жаром. Дерек чувствует, что наконец оказался дома.

_Конец_

(1) Детская бейсбольная лига

К этому фику есть [арт](http://bilesandthesourwolf.tumblr.com/post/79842610724/inspired-by-bleep0bleeps-fic-soulmates-tbh-which)


End file.
